The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a special spring switch to detect full insertion of a smart card, and particularly to a smart card connector with small deformation after assembly.
Generally, a smart card or chip card as presently used contains recording media in the card itself. This recording media or intelligence is typically in the form of a memory circuit which can contain read only memory or read/write memory (random access memory) contained on the card. The information stored in the card""s memory can then be used by the card reader or card interface device to detect certain information stored on the card.
Referring to FIG. 7, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,397 discloses a conventional card connector which comprises a spring switch 14 and a stationary post 16. Normally the spring switch 14 is in a closed position, and an extension portion 80 of the spring switch 14 resiliently contacts the stationary post 16. When a smart card (not shown) is fully inserted into the connector the spring switch 14 is pushed away from the closed position to an open position.
However, too much deformation will be exerted on the spring switch and after repeated insertions the mating state between the smart card and the connector will be deteriorated.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a smart card connector having a special spring switch to detect full insertion of a smart card with small deformation.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, according to a preferred embodiment of present invention, the smart card connector comprises a spring switch which is activated by the smart card upon full insertion into the card slot. The spring switch is normally in an open position. The spring switch includes a first spring contact and a second spring contact. The first spring contact is secured in front of the second contact. The first spring contact comprises a body portion, a resilient contact portion slantways extending from an end of the body portion and a fixing portion extending from an opposite end thereof. A folded portion is extending from the fixing portion for soldering the first spring contact to a printed circuit board. A contact arm extends from the resilient contact portion for contacting the second spring contact. The second spring contact comprises a body plate and a fixing portion formed at an end of the body plate. A folded portion extends from the fixing portion for securing the second spring contact onto the printed circuit board. When a smart card is inserted into the connector, the resilient contact portion of the first spring contact is deflected rearward and the contact arm then moves to contact the body plate of the second spring contact. Thus, electrical signal can commence to be transmitted between the smart card and the printed circuit board, and deformation exerted by the spring switch can also be reduced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.